


sugar daddy shuu gets his groove on

by Mirviana, Senseiiii



Series: kaneki's sugar daddy crew [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirviana/pseuds/Mirviana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senseiiii/pseuds/Senseiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>god help us all</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugar daddy shuu gets his groove on

**Author's Note:**

> why are you reading this

it was a bright and sunny d. not a sunny day. the sun was made of sunny d and children were drowning as it fell from the heavens. there was no stopping the d storm. kaneku ken was in his hooose role playing some hawt sonic the hedgehog yaoiz on the deviantart. he w as jackin all his ghoul dongers as his oc who was pink with thhe bleu highlights (it waz sonics n amys baby} was taking that furry d like the children outside were taking that sunny d. poor children.

adn as he least expected it the prple man knoked on the door with his face to the tune of the mario theme with a hint of salsa dancing msuic. he rushed to cover his massive erection tentacles with a large jacket. tsukiyama obv cant see it because hes a non-believer. he turned off his compuet and left at the fastness of his senpai touka-4chan who is secretly sonic.

kaneki nun made it to the door dn tore it off the hinges so fast he hit himself in the face rip in peace. "kanuckles-kun it's my job to get excited by the doro" turkeyams gobbled with his thick frnech accent he got from sucking on too many baguettes. dont do drugs kids. or baguettes. or ur friends dont do those. friends make u feel good but look at what happened to hide he was a gr8 friend and where is he now? he ded from being eaten out and not in a good wya. rest in fuckign pieces.

tsukuyomio homoed out his 80s clothing bc straightening them would make him striahgt. he ripped his fancy $80000000 arm warmer off and fanned himself wwith it even though its fucking summer and u shouldnt be wearing that totoroyima. "kaneiee kat is it hot in here or is dat just u lmao swag 420" he tryina be calmato as he winked with both eyes exactly 100 times no more no less. he managed to swim thru the river of sunny d and dead people with roller skates on ok dont judge him bc u r not him. kanekei woudl have to wear te duck floaties but he was too cash money for that. sugoiyama is 75% helium so he was okey.

after tsukuyama got there he wondered why he didnt bring his yauchugthhctg. he didnt plan ahead and now he was sticky in the d juices given to him from the sun. you fffucked up again toadyiffa. kanekds realized they were equally staring awkwardly adn cleared his throat but it sounded more like vicious hacking cuz he has a problem with his throat it's that time of year. tsokiyamaa nodded in understanding and dramaticjgally pointed sensually. "i have amn offer for uwu kankeiei koon"

he paused, movign to do the animue glasses but accidentalyy boking himself in he face "if u come witgh me and sing 80s i will forget we wever rped fur pornm kanekleleleleleleki kunn or should i say lightnightfox69" he mackled up into kaneksl grill without invite. what a dick move. he danced in the house btu it looked like a power walk. kwaneki didnt beliebe in that kind of thing. shame on you tsookleyermas.

tsukijitamamamamaaa thrw money at him even tho he wasnt even dooin anything sexi and swagged further into his house, whipping out an entire stereo from seemingly nowehre and putting in a cd. he probably stored these items in his man junk like any sensible rich man would. like byakuya togami. but that's a story for another day. the stereoto was smoking and wasnt doing the thing. "do not blow up my house or ill end ur life son" kentucky screeched even though he was inside adn not that far away from the tall slender 80s purple dildo in his househome crib.

kanekers was getting bored and had a craving for pcikles but he couldnt have pickles. this was hell. he lived in neverending agony because he could no longer enjyo the bumpy green sensation that is pickles. suddenly the stereo stopping being a fucking ass and music filled the room.

"OOOH PUSH IT"  
"PUSH IT REAL GOOD"

kaneks didnt want to look. it was embarrassing. his donger was growing three times its size this day. "u have to sing with me kanekep kannnnnnnn it was he deal" tsookumamaa was already gaspign for breath. he started to dance in his roller skates. it wasnt very good. a tear was shed. kanedneks begnan to sing awkwardly. he words were off and he was a few seconds behind. good thing this animeiss isnt about singing or kanekw would be the first to be voted off the big brother.

"ohhh push titts push them very well"

"u did good kaneko" turtleyooma praisd, sccooting over at the speed of .05 mph only to pat him on the head. "here u go, as i never promised" he smileedled and handed him 600 american dollars that were fuckgin worthless here.

"ttooookyama wtf" koaneki mmemed. tsssujiyamo let out a hearty laugh. he almost coughed up blood. he laughs too hard. he said, "im ur sugaar daddy now nd im taking u to american pack ur bags u fine piece of dolce and gabbana"

"no" seid kanleki. he left his own house and came back 4 seconds later and pushed his roller daddy right the fuck on outta here.

teh end.


End file.
